A marking system that stains a target with a marking agent.
Paintball markers use compressed gas to propel a paintball at a target. The typical rupturable paintball is a spherical gelatin capsule filled with a water-soluble visual marking agent. The paintball ruptures on impact with the target to release the marking agent and to visually mark the target with the marking agent.
The claimed invention provides an apparatus for marking a target. The apparatus includes a soft rupturable capsule and a marking agent contained in the capsule. The capsule is rupturable on impact with the target to release the marking agent from the capsule. The marking agent has a visual staining component and an odorous staining component.
In accordance with a feature of the claimed invention, an apparatus is provided for marking a target having a target surface. The apparatus includes a baton having first end and a second end spaced from the first end. A handle is at the first end of the baton. A retaining structure is at the second end of the baton. The retaining structure retains an amount of a marking agent and releases a quantity of the marking agent onto the target surface upon striking the target surface. The marking agent has a visual staining component and an odorous staining component.
In accordance to another feature of the invention, the claimed invention further provides an apparatus for marking a target. The apparatus includes a hand covering having a back side and a palm side opposite the back side. A pocket structure is attached to the palm side of the hand covering. The pocket structure contains a marking agent and releases the marking agent upon the contact of the pocket structure with the target. The marking agent havs a visual staining component and an odorous staining component.